Chocolate y Menta
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: Serie de momentos Hanny's en toda la saga de Harry Potter. Feliz Cumpleaños Nattyta Potter. One-Shot.


**One-Shot dedicado a Nattyta Potter y realizado**

**exclusivamente por su cumpleaños.**

**GRACIAS POR DARNOS TAN MARAVILLOSOS FICS.**

**Disfruta.**

* * *

**Chocolate y Menta.**

_Se oyó un silbido. _

—_Dense prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar. _

—_No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas. _

—_Y un inodoro de Hogwarts. _

— _¡George! _

—_Era una broma, mamá. _

_El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando. _

_Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró._

No pudo definir lo que sentía. Aún era muy pequeña para saberlo, pero cuando sus hermanos dijeron que aquel chico de hermosos ojos era Harry Potter, no podía creerlo. Aquel era el protagonista de sus sueños, de sus juegos y de todas aquellas fantasías que aún rodaban en su cabeza. Porque cuando soñaba que estaba en peligro, él venía a rescatarla, sin rostro alguno pero él al fin. Porque cuando jugaba con Ron, ella era la damisela en peligro y él su salvador, Harry Potter. Pero aquello no era nada parecido a lo que sentía, esa ilusión que tenía de conocer al héroe no fue nada comparada a lo que sintió cuando lo vio nervioso y perdido. ¿Qué demonios era aquello? ¡Oh! Si su madre escuchaba lo que acababa de decir… Aquel año fue el peor de todos. Ahora también se había ido Ron y no solo ello ahora había un rostro que la visitaba cada noche en sus sueños. Aquello no tenía sentido.

* * *

_Harry tuvo que echar atrás la cabeza para poder ver el rostro gigantesco que la coronaba: era un rostro antiguo y simiesco, con una barba larga y fina que le llegaba casi hasta el final de la amplia túnica de mago, donde unos enormes pies de color gris se asentaban sobre el liso suelo. Y entre los pies, boca abajo, vio una pequeña figura con túnica negra y el cabello de un rojo encendido._

_¡Ginny! —Susurró Harry, corriendo hacia ella e hincándose de rodillas—._

_¡Ginny! ¡No estés muerta! ¡Por favor, no estés muerta! —Dejó la varita a un lado, cogió a Ginny por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Tenía la cara tan blanca y fría como el mármol, aunque los ojos estaban cerrados, así que no estaba petrificada. Pero entonces tenía que estar...—. Ginny, por favor, despierta —susurró Harry sin esperanza, agitándola. La cabeza de Ginny se movió, inanimada, de un lado a otro._

_No despertará —dijo una voz suave._

_Harry se enderezó de un salto._

_Un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, estaba apoyado contra la columna más cercana, mirándole. Tenía los contornos borrosos, como Harry si lo estuviera mirando a través de un cristal empañado. Pero no había dudas sobre quién era._

_Tom... ¿Tom Ryddle?_

_Ryddle asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Harry._

_¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no despertará? —Dijo Harry desesperado—. ¿Ella no está... no está...?_

Aquello no pudo haber pasado. Seguramente fue uno más de sus sueños donde él la rescataba. Sí, seguramente. Porque ella no se había dejado dominar por ese ser. ¡No! Era su amigo, ¿cómo pudo traicionarla de aquella manera? Ella confió en él, sus secretos. Todo aquello había sido su culpa. Algunos estuvieron a punto de morir: Hermione y hasta su nuevo y pequeño amigo Colin, pero más allá de aquello, Harry. Lo había puesto en peligro a él y también a su hermano. Aquel que la había cuidado de pequeña y ahora ella los había traicionado a todos. A su familia, a sus amigos y al que ahora dominaba cada uno de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Harry arriesgó su vida por ella y aunque al principio se preocupó, después se alegró pues sus sueños de alguna manera se habían vuelto realidad. Decepción, eso fue lo que sintió cuando se dio cuenta que él habría hecho lo mismo con cualquier otra persona que no fuese ella. Las lágrimas caían sin poder evitarlo y dos manos se posaron en sus hombros, no necesitaba girarse para saber quiénes eran. Sus hermanos, los bromistas estaban allí con ella, a su lado superando junto a ella el miedo que los envolvía a todos. Y sin embargo, ese día también aprendió una lección, ella debía ser fuerte. Dejar todo lo que había pasado atrás y continuar. No sería fácil pero con el tiempo lograría llegar a ser lo que anhelaba ser en ese momento.

* * *

_De pie, en el umbral, iluminado por las llamas que tenía Lupin en la mano, había una figura cubierta con capa y que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completamente oculta por una capucha. Harry miró hacia abajo y lo que vio le hizo contraer el estómago. De la capa surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Como algo que estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua..._

_Sólo estuvo a la vista una fracción de segundo. Como si el ser que se ocultaba bajo la capa hubiera notado la mirada de Harry, la mano se metió entre los pliegues de la tela negra._

_Y entonces aspiró larga, lenta, ruidosamente, como si quisiera succionar algo más que aire._

_Un frío intenso se extendió por encima de todos. Harry fue consciente del aire que retenía en el pecho. El frío penetró más allá de su piel, le penetró en el pecho, en el corazón..._

_Los ojos de Harry se quedaron en blanco. No podía ver nada. Se ahogaba de frío. Oyó correr agua. Algo lo arrastraba hacia abajo y el rugido del agua se hacía más fuerte..._

_Ginny, que estaba encogida en su rincón y parecía sentirse casi tan mal como Harry, sollozó. Hermione se le acercó y le pasó un brazo por detrás, para reconfortaría._

—_Pero ¿no os habéis caído del asiento? —preguntó Harry, extrañado._

—_No —respondió Ron, volviendo a mirar a Harry con preocupación_

—_Ginny temblaba como loca, aunque..._

Claro que lo sintió, cómo podía negarlo. Todos los recuerdos horrorosos que aún la perseguían en sueños se habían vuelto contra ella en el momento justo cuando aquel ser entró el compartimiento, el frío invadiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, imágenes pasando por su cabeza, las súplicas, los riesgos y los peligros que corrieron. Esos ojos amarillos y sus compañeros de un negro oscuro volvieron a ella y no pudo evitar temblar de terror. El cuerpo de Ron, Harry a su lado con el veneno corriendo por sus venas. Los reclamos de su familia y de las demás personas, su expulsión de Hogwarts. Todo en un segundo, porque ella también lo había vivido y no era algo muy agradable. Todo lo contrario, se sintió sucia y corrompida, como aquella vez hace meses en los cuales ni el calor de sus padres pudo borrar la pesadilla. Y cómo si las cosas no podían empeorar, quedaba excluida del trío, nuevamente.

* * *

_¿Qué pasa, Ron? —dijo Harry al llegar junto a ellos._

_Ron lo miró con expresión de horror._

_¿Por qué lo hice? —Exclamó con desesperación—. ¡No puedo entender por qué lo hice!_

_¿El qué? —le preguntó Harry._

—_Eh... simplemente le pidió a Fleur Delacour que fuera al baile con él —explicó_

_Ginny, que parecía estar a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo y le dio a Ron una palmada de apoyo moral en el brazo._

_¿Que tú qué? —dijo Harry._

_¡No puedo entender por qué lo hice! —Repitió Ron—. ¿A qué he jugado? Había gente (estaba todo lleno) y me volví loco... ¡Con todo el mundo mirando! Simplemente la adelanté en el vestíbulo. Estaba hablando con Diggory. Y entonces me vino el impulso... ¡y se lo pedí!_

_Ron gimió y se tapó la cara con las manos. Siguió hablando, aunque apenas se entendía lo que decía._

—_Me miró como si yo fuera una especie de holotúrido. Ni siquiera me respondió._

_Y luego... no sé... recuperé el sentido y eché a correr._

—_Es en parte una veela —dijo Harry—. Tenías razón: su abuela era veela. No es culpa tuya. Estoy seguro de que llegaste cuando estaba desplegando todos sus encantos para atraer a Diggory, y te hicieron efecto a ti. Pero ella pierde el tiempo. Diggory va con Cho Chang._

_Ron levantó la mirada._

—_Le acabo de pedir que sea mi pareja —añadió Harry con voz apagada—, y me lo ha dicho._

_De pronto, Ginny había dejado de sonreír._

—_Esto es una estupidez —afirmó Ron—. Somos los únicos que quedamos sin pareja. Bueno, además de Neville. ¿A que no adivinas a quién se lo pidió él? ¡A Hermione!_

_¿Qué? —exclamó Harry, completamente anonadado por aquella impactante noticia._

_¡Lo que oyes! —dijo Ron, y recobró parte del color al empezar a reírse—. ¡Me lo contó después de Pociones! Dijo que ella siempre ha sido muy buena con él, que siempre lo ha ayudado con el trabajo y todo eso... Pero ella le contestó que ya tenía pareja. ¡Ja! ¡Como si eso fuera posible! Lo que pasa es que no quería ir con Neville... Porque, claro, ¿quién sería capaz de ir con él?_

_¡No digas eso! —dijo Ginny enfadada—. No te rías..._

_Justo en aquel momento entró Hermione por el hueco del retrato._

_¿Por qué no habéis ido a cenar? —les preguntó al acercarse a ellos._

_Porque... (Ah, dejad de reíros) porque les han dado calabazas a los dos —explicó_

_Ginny._

_Eso les paralizó la risa._

_Muchas gracias, Ginny —murmuró Ron con amargura._

_¿Están pilladas todas las guapas, Ron? —Le dijo Hermione con altivez—. ¿Qué, empieza a parecerte bonita Eloise Midgen? Bueno, no os preocupéis. Estoy segura de que en algún lugar encontraréis a alguien que quiera ir con vosotros._

_Pero Ron estaba observando a Hermione como si de repente la viera bajo una luz nueva._

_Hermione, Neville tiene razón: tú eres una chica..._

_¡Qué observador! —dijo ella ácidamente._

_¡Bueno, entonces puedes ir con uno de nosotros!_

_No, lo siento —espetó Hermione._

_¡Oh, vamos! —Insistió Ron—. Necesitamos una pareja: vamos a hacer el ridículo si no llevamos a nadie. Todo el mundo tiene ya pareja..._

—_No puedo ir con vosotros —repuso Hermione, ruborizándose—, porque ya tengo pareja._

_¡Vamos, no te quedes con nosotros! —Dijo Ron—. ¡Le dijiste eso a Neville para librarte de él!_

_¿Ah, sí? —replicó Hermione, y en sus ojos brilló una mirada peligrosa—. ¡Que tú hayas tardado tres años en notarlo, Ron, no quiere decir que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que soy una chica!_

_Ron la miró. Luego volvió a sonreír._

_Vale, vale, ya sabemos que eres una chica. ¿Y ahora quieres venir?_

_¡Ya os lo he dicho! —exclamó Hermione muy enfadada—. ¡Tengo pareja!_

_Y volvió a salir como un huracán hacia el dormitorio de las chicas._

_Es mentira —afirmó Ron, viéndola irse._

_No, no lo es —dijo Ginny en voz baja._

_Entonces, ¿con quién va? —preguntó Ron bruscamente._

_Yo no os lo voy a decir. Eso es cosa de ella —contestó Ginny._

_Bueno —dijo Ron, que parecía extraordinariamente desconcertado—, esto es ridículo. Ginny, tú puedes ir con Harry, y yo..._

_No puedo —lo cortó Ginny, y también se puso colorada—. Soy la pareja de... de_

_Neville. Me lo pidió después de que Hermione le dijera que no, y yo pensé... bueno... si no es con él no voy a poder ir, porque aún no estoy en cuarto. —Parecía muy triste—._

_Creo que voy a bajar a cenar —concluyó. Se levantó y se fue por el hueco del retrato, con la cabeza gacha._

¡Qué demonios le había hecho al destino para que le negara una oportunidad como aquella! ¡No era justo! Quería llorar y pegarle a alguien. Había tenido la oportunidad de ir con Harry, aunque tampoco era tan maravilloso, él no se lo había pedido. Solo había sido su última opción. ¡Ella no debía seguir pensando en ello! No podía seguir así. Unos sollozos llamaron su atención y se giró para ver a una pequeña rubia de Ravenclaw que estaba encogida en sí misma. Se acercó a ella y no pudo evitar consolarla al saber que había sido pisoteada y humillada como acababa de pasarle a ella misma. Después de todo no había sido tan malo. Una nueva amistad comenzaba y una parte de ella crecía, sin siquiera notarlo.

* * *

_La puerta se abrió y una larga melena roja apareció._

"_¡Oh, hola, Harry!" dijo la hermana menor de Ron, Ginny, con una sonrisa brillante. "Me pareció oír tu voz"._

_Volviéndose hacia Fred y George dijo, "No lo vais a conseguir con las Orejas Extensibles, ella se ha ido y ha puesto un Encantamiento Imperturbable en la puerta de la cocina"._

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?" dijo George, con cara de deprimido._

"_Tonks me dijo cómo averiguarlo", dijo Ginny. "Sólo tienes que arrojar algo a la puerta y si no puede hacer contacto con la puerta, es que ha sido Imperturbada. He estado lanzando Bombas de excrementos desde lo alto de las escaleras y todas rebotaban antes de dar contra la puerta, por lo que no hay manera de que las Orejas Extensible s encuentren un hueco por debajo"._

_-Sí, el tamaño no es garantía de poder – dijo George –Miren a Ginny_

_-¿Qué quieres decir? – interrogó Harry_

_-¿Nunca te has enfrentado a alguno de sus hechizos?_

Bueno al menos estaba mejorando, tampoco había estado tan mal. Los sonrojos eran parte del pasado y los consejos de Hermione quizás funcionarían. Había pasado parte del verano charlando con Sirius y sin notarlo sus esperanzas habían crecido notalmente. Ambos tenían cosas en común y eran dos razones las que más los unían: Harry y la poca participación que tenían en La Orden. Aún así, habían entablado una gran amistad y había sido él quien le había asegurado que con un poco de confianza, Harry empezaría a verla como una chica. Se lo había prometido, si llegaba a suceder, su primogénito llevaría su nombre.

**…**

_-¿Cuál de ellos era Michael Corner? - demandó Ron furioso._

_-El de piel oscura - contestó Hermione._

_-No me gustó - dijo Ron de repente_

_-¡Qué sorpresa! – exclamó Hermione suspirando._

_-Pero - balbuceó Ron, siguiendo a Hermione a lo largo de una hilera de plumas metidas en pucheros de bronce -¡Yo pensaba que a Ginny le gustaba Harry!_

_Hermione le miró con compasión y sacudió la cabeza._

_-A Ginny le solía gustar Harry, pero se rindió meses atrás. No es que le gustes, por supuesto – añadió amablemente a Harry, mientras examinaba una larga pluma negra y dorada._

_Harry, cuya cabeza todavía estaba llena de los halagos de Cho, no encontró este asunto tan interesante como Ron, que estaba estremeciéndose de con indignación, pero le recordó algo familiar que hasta el momento no había registrado realmente._

"…Estoy segura de que Harry no se dio cuenta Ginny pero ya sembraste algo allí en él…" Eso le había dicho Hermione pero ella no sabía que creer. Si Sirius estuviese allí, tal vez pudiera decirle si esas ideas locas que tenían podrían funcionar.

**…**

_-Queríamos hablar contigo, Harry,- dijo Ginny, -pero como te estuviste escondiendo todo el tiempo desde que regresamos..._

_-No quería que nadie me hablara,- dijo Harry, quien se estaba sintiendo más y más irritado._

_-Bueno, eso fue un poco estúpido de tu parte,- dijo Ginny furiosa,- Que pienses que no conoces a nadie más que haya sido poseído por Tú-Sabes-Quién... yo puedo decirte cómo se siente alguien así._

_Harry se quedó en silencio porque el impacto de estas palabras lo golpearon. Luego giró sobre sus talones._

_-Lo olvidé,- dijo él._

_-Tienes suerte entonces,- dijo Ginny fríamente._

_-Lo siento,- dijo Harry, y realmente lo sentía. -Entonces... ¿piensas que estoy poseído?_

_-Bueno ¿Puedes recordar todo lo que has estado haciendo? - preguntó Ginny-¿Hay períodos en blanco donde no sabes qué has hecho? - Harry se devanó los sesos._

_-No,- dijo él._

_-Entonces Tú-Sabes-Quien nunca te ha poseído,- dijo Ginny simplemente. Cuando me poseyó a mí, no podía recordar lo que había estado haciendo por horas. Me encontraba a mí misma en un lugar y no sabía cómo había llegado allí._

_Harry no se atrevía a creerla, aunque su corazón estaba alegrándose casi a pesar suyo._

Tal vez había sido muy dura con él. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle hablado de aquella manera. "…No seas tan dura contigo misma, Harry necesita carácter y tu lo tienes de sobra…" Sirius… ¡Cuánto extrañaba sus consejos! Y cuánto lo extrañaría después. Porque ella también lo había perdido. A él, a su amigo y a su confidente, pero no debía decir nada. Porque era Harry el que necesitaba consuelo, no ella.

* * *

_-¿Te gustaría encontrar un compartimiento juntos?-_

_-No puedo, Harry, le dije a Dean que me encontraría con él,- dijo Ginny radiante._

–_Te veo después. —_

_-Está bien,- dijo Harry. Sentía una extraña punzada de molestia cuando ella se alejo, su largo pelo rojo bailaba detrás de ella, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia durante el verano que casi se había olvidado de que Ginny no pasaba mucho tiempo con él,_

_Ron, y Hermione mientras estaban en la escuela._

"... ¡Deja de pensar en eso Ginevra! Si eso hubiese sucedido años atrás estarías del mismo color de tu cabello. ¡Compórtate! Tienes novio. No puedes pasarte la vida esperando por un hermoso chico de ojos verdes y cabello indomable. ¡Basta!.." Esos pensamientos no la conducían a ningún lado. No podía seguir imaginando a Harry riendo de sus chistes, de sus locuras, ni esperando compartir un vagón con ella. No debía hacerse ilusiones a estas alturas de la vida.

**…**

_Cuando Harry empujo el tapete para tomar su atajo usual hacia la torre de Gryffindor, se encontraron con Dean y Ginny, que estaban enlazados en un fuerte abrazo y besándose ferozmente como si estuvieran pegados. Era como si algo grande y áspero hiciera erupción en el estomago de Harry, clavándose en sus entrañas: sangre caliente parecía inundar su cerebro, para extinguir cualquier pensamiento, reemplazado por una urgencia salvaje de hechizar a Dean en una jalea. Peleando con su locura repentina, escucho la voz de Ron como si estuviera a una gran distancia. Dean se veía avergonzado. Le hizo a Harry un guiño engañoso que Harry no respondió, pues el recién nacido monstruo dentro de él, rugía por el cese inmediato de Dean en el equipo. Harry difícilmente noto el sonido del cristal rompiéndose; se sentía desorientado, mareado, ser alcanzado por un rayo debía ser algo así. Es solo porque ella es la hermana de Ron, se dijo a sí mismo. No te gusto verla besando a Dean porque es la hermana de Ron…_

_Pero inesperadamente llego a su mente una imagen del pasillo solitario con el mismo besando a Ginny… El monstruo en su pecho ronroneo… pero luego vio a Ron rompiendo el tapete y apuntando su varita a Harry, gritando cosas como -traición de confianza-… -supuestamente eres mi amigo-… Harry comenzó a sentirse culpable y cambio su imaginación hacia un corredor en el que Ron no se entrometiera, en el que él y Ginny estuvieran solos. Ella es la hermana de Ron, se dijo firmemente. Hermana de Ron. Esta fuera de límites. El no arriesgaría su amistad con Ron por nada. Acomodo su almohada en una forma más confortable y espero a que le llegara el sueno, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no permitir que sus pensamientos se fueran a ningún lugar cercano a Ginny. _

Ahora si se había vuelto loca. No podía seguir así. ¡Esa mirada no es de celos! ¡Entiéndelo ya! Y Hermione no ayudaba con sus explicaciones de las supuestas manifestaciones de celos de parte del azabache. Sencillamente, no soportaba la situación. Una parte de ella quería creer en esa posibilidad y era esa misma parte de sí que la obligaba a alejarse definitivamente del fastidioso de Dean y esperar pacientemente a Harry pero su cerebro no compartía ideas. Y le recordaba continuamente, su lugar ante él, lo que era para él: la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

**…**

_Harry miro alrededor; Ginny estaba corriendo hacia él. Tenía un rostro resplandeciente cuando envolvió a Harry con sus brazos. Y sin pensarlo, sin haberlo planeado, sin preocuparse por el hecho que cincuenta personas estuvieran viendo, Harry la besó. Después de algunos segundos... o bien pudiera haber pasado media hora... o quizá varios días... ellos se separaron. La sala común se había quedado muy silenciosa. Entonces, varios aullaron y otros soltaron risitas nerviosas. Harry miro sobre la cabeza de Ginny para observar a Dean Thomas haciendo añicos un vaso en su mano, y a Romilda Vane mirando como si quisiera arrojarle algo. Hermione sonreía radiante, pero lo que en verdad buscaban los ojos de Harry era a Ron. Por fin lo encontró, todavía sosteniendo la Copa y con una expresión adecuada de quien ha recibido un porrazo en la cabeza. Por una fracción de segundo se miraron el uno al otro, entonces Ron dio una pequeña sacudida de cabeza que Harry entendió que quería decir: Bueno... si tú debes._

_Harry sintió que su pecho rugía de triunfo, sonrió a Ginny y sin palabras la llevo fuera del agujero del portarretrato. Una larga caminata por los jardines pareció indicada, durante la cual... si es que tuvieron tiempo... pudieron hablar del partido._

Parecía que su subconsciente quería jugar de nuevo con ella brindándole un nuevo sueño en donde Harry la besaba frente a todos sin importar, fecha, lugar ni hora. Necesitaba despertar, aquello parecía ser la mejor de las torturas, un sabor entre lo dulce y tierno. Cuando abrió los ojos pensó que encontraría las cortinas de su cama pero se encontró de lleno con esos ojos que la habían trastornado, desde que tenía conciencia. Su sueño al fin se había realizado. Y ella no era tonta como para no aprovechar aquella oportunidad que la vida y el destino le estaban dando.

**…**

_- Ginny escucha - dijo muy lentamente, mientras que los murmullos de las conversaciones se iban haciendo más fuertes alrededor de ellos, al tiempo que las personas empezaban a levantarse. - No puedo seguir involucrado contigo más tiempo, tenemos que dejar de vernos, no puedo estar contigo. - Ella le contesto con una sonrisa torcida: - Es por alguna estúpida y noble razón, ¿verdad? –_

_- Es como...como vivir la vida de alguien más, estas últimas semanas contigo - dijo Harry – Pero no puedo...no podemos...Tengo cosas que hacer solo - Ginny no lloro simplemente se le quedo viendo._

_- Voldemort usa a las personas que son cercanas a sus enemigos, ya te uso una vez, y fue solo porque eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, imagina en que peligro estarías si seguimos con esto. Él lo sabría, se enteraría, y trataría de llegar a mí por ti.-_

_- ¿Y que si no me importa? - dijo Ginny ferozmente_

_- A mi si - dijo Harry - ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral?, y fuera mi culpa...- Ginny se volvió a mirar por encima de él, hacia el lago._

_- Nunca me di por vencida por ti - dijo ella, - No en realidad no, siempre espere...Hermione me dijo que siguiera con mi vida, quizá salir con alguien más relajarme un poco cuando estuviera contigo, porque recuerdas, yo no podía hablar cuando tú estabas en el mismo cuarto, y ella pensó que quizá me prestarías mas atención si yo era un poco mas yo. -_

_- Chica lista esta Hermione – dijo Harry, tratando de sonreír, - Si tan solo te lo hubiera preguntado antes, podríamos tener meses...años quizá _

–_Pero tú estabas muy ocupado salvando el mundo de los magos – dijo Ginny, a media risa – Bueno... no puedo decir que estoy sorprendida, sabía que esto pasaría al final, sabía que no serias feliz a menos que estuvieras cazando a Voldemort. Quizá es por eso que me gustas tanto. –_

Bien dicen: "La felicidad no dura para siempre" Ahora debía seguir esperando, esta vez con una promesa silenciosa y una fe que no se vendría abajo ni con la muerte. Después de todo, había esperado varios años. No iba a dejar que un mago sin corazón, le arrebatara las ganas de luchar y de seguir adelante, esperando y luchando por él. Ya no era una niña, había crecido, había aprendido pero más allá de ello, sabía qué era estar en la gloria y no permitiría que se la arrebataran, no esta vez.

* * *

_-¿Harry, te importaría venir un momento?_

_Era Ginny._

_Ron se detuvo bruscamente, pero Hermione le cogió del codo y tiró de él escaleras arriba. Nervioso, Harry siguió a Ginny al interior de su habitación. Nunca antes había estado allí dentro. Era pequeña, pero brillante. Había un gran poster del grupo Las Brujas de Macbeth en una pared, y una foto de Gwenog Jones, Capitana del Equipo de Quidditch, solo de brujas, las Holyhead Harpies, en la otra. Un escritorio estaba colocado de cara a la ventana abierta, que daba al huerto donde una vez Ginny y él habían jugado un dos contra dos al Quidditch con Ron y Hermione, y que ahora estaba ocupado por una enorme y perlada carpa. La bandera dorada de lo alto estaba al nivel de la ventana de Ginny. Ginny levantó la mirada hacia la cara de Harry, tomó un profundo aliento, y dijo._

_-Felices diecisiete._

_-Si... gracias._

_Ella le miraba firmemente; él sin embargo, encontraba difícil devolverle la mirada, era como contemplar una luz brillante._

_-Bonita vista -dijo débilmente, señalando hacia la ventana._

_Ella lo ignoró. No podía culparla._

_-No se me ocurrió qué regalarte -dijo_

_-No tenías que regalarme nada._

_Ella hizo caso omiso de eso también._

_-No sabía que sería útil. Nada demasiado grande, porque si no, no podrías llevarlo contigo._

_Se arriesgó a mirarla. No estaba llorando; esa era una de las cosas más maravillosas de Ginny, raramente lloraba. En ocasiones había pensado que tener seis hermanos debía haberla endurecido._

_Dio un paso hacia él._

_-Así que después pensé, que me gustaría que tuvieras algo para recordarme, ya sabes, por si conoces a alguna veela cuando estés por ahí haciendo lo que sea que vayas a hacer._

_-No creo que las oportunidades de ligar vayan a estar a la orden del día, para serte sincero._

_-Ahí es a donde quería llegar -susurró ella, y entonces le besó como nunca le había besado antes, y Harry le estaba devolviendo el beso, y ese extasiado olvido fue mejor que el whisky de fuego; ella era la única cosa real en el mundo, Ginny, su sensación, la mano que tenía en su espalda y la otra en su largo y oloroso pelo... La puerta se abrió de golpe tras ellos y se separaron de un salto._

_-Oh -dijo Ron mordazmente-. Lo siento._

¡Bien hecho Ginny! Ahora sabes que te quiere… ¿Acaso lo dudaste? No en realidad. No fue fácil, no ha sido fácil. Nadie dijo que sería fácil tener la gloria y dejarla ir sin antes luchar, pero eso era lo que ella hacía, luchaba en silencio, contra el tiempo y contra la corriente que deseaba arrastrarla. Ahora el camino sería largo y peligroso, no debía derrumbarse, no ahora. Él regresaría y estaría a su lado. Ella lo esperaría, lo había hecho antes, esta no sería la primera vez… Ni la última…

* * *

_El tren empezó a moverse, y Harry caminó junto a él, observando la delgada cara de su hijo, ya sonrojada por la excitación. Harry siguió sonriendo y saludando, incluso aunque era un poco embarazoso, observando cómo su hijo se alejaba de él... El último rastro de humo se evaporó en el aire otoñal. El tren había doblado una esquina. La mano de Harry estaba inmóvil, alzada en un adiós._

_-Estará bien, -murmuró Ginny._

_Cuando Harry miró hacia ella, bajó la mano ausentemente y se tocó la cicatriz en forma de relámpago de la frente._

_-Lo sé._

_La cicatriz no le había dolido a Harry en diecinueve años. Todo iba bien._

Si… Dolor y angustia habían dejado marcados sus corazones, la tristeza también los inundaba pero los años lograron sanar las viejas heridas. El amor logró recuperar al mundo y el mundo logró recuperar el amor. El chocolate se había fundido en la menta y habían creado grandes y explosivas combinaciones. Mientras tanto, allá, en el lugar donde todo se ve y donde todo se escucha, los grandes pilares de su vida gozaban de alegría porque al fin la unión se había logrado, las heridas habían sanado y dos corazones se habían amado. Chocolate y Menta, miradas furtivas y caricias descontroladas que los llevaron a donde estaban ahora. A perseguir un destino que fue escrito para ellos desde años atrás y que ni el odio, ni el tiempo ni las tormentas lograron disolver…

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**GINNYPOTTERWE**


End file.
